


Удовольствие

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Питер Паркер идет в секс-шоп.
Relationships: Peter Parker - Relationship
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Kudos: 2





	Удовольствие

**Author's Note:**

> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 2. Удовольствие

Питер смущён, но ему интересно. Его покрасневшее лицо, — сейчас копия алого костюма Человека-паука, — отражается в стекле витрины не совсем стандартного магазина. Питер и сам не знает, почему пришел сюда. Было странно и невероятно занятно припереться в секс-шоп вместо вечера, намеченного на времяпрепровождение с друзьями. Питер вздыхает, вспоминает Мэри Джейн. Недостижимая мокрая мечта его снов. Продавец замечает его, и Питер с замиранием сердца прячется в соседний переулок.  
Нет. Ещё страшнее мысль о том, что Мэри Джейн не захочет с ним быть в этом самом плане. Из-за плохого секса. Человек-паук должен соответствовать разрекламированной мужественности и невероятной выдержке. Он должен быть продуктивным и сдержанным там, где от него это требуется.  
Питер натягивает старую маску Человека-паука на голову и, чтобы не передумать, открывает рывком дверь секс-шопа настежь. Он неловко вваливается в проём, сшибая стенд с рекламными журналами, суетится, собирая разлетевшиеся веером листовки с разноцветными членами и вагинами. Он смущается больше прежнего, а продавец без ухмылок и замечаний — помогает. Это молодой парень, едва на пару лет старше самого Питера, стройный и подтянутый, с выкрашенными в радугу короткими волосами.  
Питер замирает взглядом на нестандартной внешности, с трудом вдыхая кислород через тканевую маску, но извиняется, бубня слова себе под нос. Продавец кивает и улыбается, а Питеру теперь легче.  
Дома он прячет объемный пакет под кровать, в котором три игрушки на выбор. Питер краснеет от осознания, что сегодня, погасив свет и затаившись в своей комнате, он будет испытывать удовольствие. Он много читал по этому поводу, смотрел пошлые ролики из интернета и хотел научиться сдерживаться. Обычно не получалось, всё заканчивалось слишком быстро.  
Силиконовая вагина оказалась приятным приспособлением. Питер выдавил полтюбика смазки в раскрытые розовато-бежевые половые губы, с интересом разглядывая натуралистичное строение женских половых органов. Он на пробу воткнул внутрь два пальца, повел по кругу, смазывая, и вынул-всунул их вверх-вниз, затаив дыхание. Член он ввел внутрь уже лежа на спине под жарким одеялом, боясь громко дышать и разбудить тетю Мэй. Вагина скользнула по стволу легко и туго, влажно окутывала своими реалистичными стенками вздыбленный член, и Питер судорожно вздохнул, меряя воздух дозами и борясь с поступившим к горлу восторженным стоном. Было невероятно непривычно, он сам выбирал ритм и темп, но силиконовая плоть была чужой и ощущалась круче своей руки. Питер совершил быстрые насаживающие движения, крепко удерживая силиконовую плоть обеими ладонями, дрожа от острого желания бедрами, приподымая толчками одеяло, и излился в подставленную полость, вминая вагину себе в пах.  
Питер уже вырубался, но, собрав последние силы, решил убрать следы своего разврата. Он с упоением думал, что ему остались на пробу ещё одна хитрая штука в виде помпы и полупрозрачные силиконовые шарики, смахивающие больше на бусы, которые ему почти насильно вручил продавец, заставляя Питера теряться в догадках, как теперь применить игрушку.  
Ничего. Он погуглит. Питер Паркер умный мальчик, разберется, что к чему.


End file.
